Rose Prescott-Baggington
Real Name: Rose Prescott-Baggington Title: The Fated King of Spring, King of Ambition, King of Fear, The Golden Rose, The Wilted Flower, the Frozen Warmth, the Icebound Duchess, the Child of Fear borne from Ashes Court: Queen of the Autumn Court at Fontaine Industries Chicago (FI-Chicago) Mien: Rose has thick red hair which she keeps chest-length and straight. Various black roses and yellow, wilted vines snake across her hair and body. Her Mantle has hair tattoo of yellow vines encroaching on the edges of her face and across her body. Her eyes are solid gold. She wears a hedgespun raiment which looks like a blouse and made of yellow, dead leaves. She complements the top with her favorite pair of black denim jeans. Mask: A redhead with white skin flush with life and long red hair, Rose has the looks of a supermodel, although she finds the modelling industry reprehensible. Known Information: '''One of FI-Chicago’s newest court of kings, Rose has taken Fontaine Industries by storm. A powerful wielder of Contracts and sorcery, Rose rules with strict discipline and swift justice. Living up to the legacy of her grandfather, FI-Chicago’s legendary King of Ashes, Queen Rose sees Fear as humanity’s greatest motivator. To become Queen, Rose impeached and usurped King Oleander. Rose is proud of her grandfather's legacy, told to her by the Harvesters and Plants of The Garden, her mother Edlyn Prescott, and her "great-uncle" Knight. If asked why she rules the way she does, she will respond by telling the tale of how mastering Fear drove her escape from Arcadia. Fear told her to break away from the other “flowers” alongside her during her durance with the Fae known as The Gardener. Using a thorn growing out of her palm, she slit the necks of nearby Harvesters before stealing one of her Keeper’s fondest treasures: the war-scythe Rosebud. Wielding the blade she knew to be her birthright, she cut her way across mountain and forest before finding her way back to Chicago, but not before using the thorn on her hand to gouge out her own eyes, replacing them with the golden orbs of her forefather, hidden away in her Keeper’s treasury alongside his blade. As she sowed the blood of Harvesters across the Garden, she called out to her Keeper: “You know as well as I the meaning of these Eyes, widow. These Eyes are a Promise, a Pledge. I Will cut you down, and my Harvest shall be a Bloody one!” Rose declared war on her Syzegy Fae after receiving a package of evidence revealing her Keepers' longtime manipulations of her freehold, delivered to her by Jack of Spades. Months after the successful invasion of Arcadia, Rose followed the path of her Losthaven twin, switching Courts to Spring to lead them as King in the wake of King Dior's exile. Unlike her twin, however, Rose uses the title of "King" and is seen as a champion of Ambitious Desire, as opposed to Desire in general. King Rose was once just the Queen of Spring and the fickle, Desire-driven supermodel of Cresthaven in the life she had before the Fae altered her fate. '''Rumors: Rose apparently has a long-standing “business-relationship” with a local Margrave named Catherwood, who she appears to be unable to suffer. The two are rumored to buck heads whenever they end up working together, more often than not to cover up the actions of rogue fae-touched within the city of Chicago. Hollow: None Known. Category:King Category:Changeling Category:Autumn Court Category:Cresthaven Category:NPC Category:1990s Category:Spring Court